villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ren Höek
Ren Höek (more commonly known simply as Ren) is one of the titular protagonists of Ren & Stimpy and also the primary antagonist of the show, while Stimpy is portrayed as sweet and gentle Ren is bitter and violent - to the point of being downright abusive, especially towards Stimpy. Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) insane - all traits which make him antagonist, though he does geniunely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. Ren's abusive nature is further empathized in the Adult Party version of Ren and Stimpy, which due to being geared directly at an adult audience was free to re-envision Ren as an even more psychotic and cruel (yet still somewhat anti-heroic) figure. The Ren & Stimpy Show In the original Ren & Stimpy Ren is depicted as the rude, psychotic and violent "friend" of Stimpy - to the point they often lived together in the same house: although Ren cared for Stimpy he was also extremely selfish, lazy and intolerant - this coupled with the stupidity of Stimpy often caused Ren to become abusive towards his friend, usually in exaggerated and graphic ways. Ren was famous for his habitual slapping of Stimpy whenever he became enraged, his fist often growing comically large before he attacked - his favorite expression was "you idiot!" spoken in a heavy accent: despite the obvious abuse he recieved Stimpy was often quite happy to allow Ren to do so, being too stupid and/or gentle to think of fighting back. Ren also had a habit of breaking down into psychotic babbling that turned violent, with nightmarish imagery often being shown as Ren drifted into what can only be described as madness - sometimes instead of becoming violent Ren would instead break down into tears (suggesting he has no real control over his emotions, a fact later confirmed in the "Adult Party" version of the show). Sven Hoek In the episode Sven Hoek Ren is about to beat Stimpy with a baseball bat after the latter infuriates him with wanton stupidity, however he stops when his cousin arrives - convinced his cousin was a genius Ren belittled Stimpy by telling to say hello to a superior being. Yet Ren's expectations were shattered when his cousin turned out to be as stupid as Stimpy and he quickly becomes angered with the two, however he restrains himself long enough to go to work - warning them to behave while he is gone. Yet when Ren returns he soon breaks down when his prized possessions are destroyed (his Opera records covered in bubble gum, his collection of "rare, incurable diseases" unleashed and his dinosaur droppings painted to look like Easter eggs). Enraged beyond rational thought Ren confronts Stimpy and his cousin in what has since become a classic scene showing Ren's sadistic insanity as he graphically details how he shall torture the two - however before he can go through with his threat he decides to go to the bathroom, telling his would-be-victims to wait for him (or face the consequences). Ren's own bullying nature proves his downfall however when he stumbles across a boardgame Stimpy was playing (called "Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence") - asking if this was their favorite game Ren proceeds to urinate over it while grinning demonically, only to end up electrocuted as a result. The episode ends with Ren, Stimpy and his cousin in Hell where Satan looks to Ren and says "so, you whizzed on the electric fence, right?". Stimpy's Fan Club In the episode "Stimpy's Fan Club" Ren delves into an infamously disturbing display of madness, where he babbles to himself while watching a sleeping Stimpy - after a progressively dark series of hallucinations Ren attempts to snap Stimpy's neck in his sleep but stops himself before he can do so (showing that Ren does care for Stimpy and is not always in control of his actions). Ren's Bitter Half In the episode "Ren's Bitter Half" Stimpy's new genetic formula (Xg49) physically splits Ren into his two halves of his personality: "Evil Ren" and "Indifferent Ren". Ren & Stimpy Adult Party (IMPORTANT: the events of "Adult Party" can be considered an alternative reality - since it portrays both Ren and Stimpy in ways that are at odds with their original series) In the "adult-only" version of Ren & Stimpy (known as Adult Party) Ren and Stimpy are depicted as homosexual lovers rather than friends and the abusive nature of Ren is even more evident - due to being geared towards older audiences the already dark and disturbing traits of Ren were able to be portrayed in even more graphic detail than in the original show. Best Man's Friend Although this episode was going to be destined to be the pilot episode of the original series, ended and fairly by prohibiting a Ren negative attitudes that can be seen in this same episode. After the abusive owner of it and Stimpy, George Liquor, have had them at home, but Ren it no longer supports its abuses, and takes the opportunity to retaliate when attacked Liquor says it to him for defense, Ren hits him madly paddling with a bludeoning oar until he was unconscious. Stimpy's Pregnant In the episode "Stimpy's Pregnant" Ren is repulsed by the idea of Stimpy being pregnant with his child (which was impossible, since both are male) - to the point he was going to use a coat-hanger to abort the child, however he stopped after Stimpy stood up to him: eventually Stimpy persuaded Ren to let him keep the child. Ren proceeded to abuse Stimpy, forcing him to do all the chores in the house (per usual) while he bragged to his own mother about how he (and he alone) had got Stimpy pregnant - ultimately it was discovered Stimpy was not pregnant at all but rather suffering from constipation. Ren Seeks Help In the episode "Ren Seeks Help" we witness one of Ren's most disturbing and villainous moments as he visits what he believes to be a psychologist after a major quarrel with Stimpy over his abusive nature (one of the few episodes where Stimpy stands up to Ren). Ren recalls in graphic detail how as a child he experienced the trauma of being born and feeling pain for the first time, installing in him a hatred for all living things - he tortured small animals and killed them, until he tortured a frog that begged for him to kill it, Ren refused to do so in order to let the frog suffer a life of agonizing pain. Ren then told the psychologist about how he first met Stimpy and how he hit him continually, eventually the psychologist goes insane himself - utterly repulsed at Ren's sadistic insanity - he and Ren engage in an extremely graphic fight that is apparently fatal as Ren becomes a rabid beast who beats the psychologist to apparent death before being taken away by psychiatric nurses with dog-poles (but not before biting one of their hands off and eating it). This episode stands out as showing Ren in one of his darkest and insane roles even by "Adult Party" standards. Clips Of Ren's More Infamous Moments dW3Roqmfr94&feature=related1TnuA5WFReo&feature=related Category:Ren & Stimpy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Canine Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Neurotic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Important Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Bludgeoners Category:Axemen Category:Hammerer Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Insecure Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Archers